1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headrest attached to an upper side of a seat back of a vehicular seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior headrests have included a base member, a headrest main body and a cable (refer to Japanese Utility Model Publication No. H04-44130). The base member includes a stay that is held by a seat back. The headrest main body is movably attached to the base member. The cable is pulled when the headrest main body is moved. The cable includes an outer cable and an inner cable inserted to the outer cable. According to the inner cable, one end side is connected to a lock release lever provided at inside of the headrest and other end portion thereof is connected to an operating lever provided on a side of a seat. Therefore, by operating the operating lever, the lock release lever is inclined to a lock release position by the inner cable, thereby the headrest main body is made to be inclinable relative to the base member.
However, an end portion of the outer cable is generally fixed by utilizing a comparatively large bracket. Further, a location of attaching the bracket needs to be a location having a predetermined rigidity, and therefore, the location is disposed at inside of the headrest main body or inside of the seat back. Thus, there is needed a headrest for a vehicular seat capable of easily fixing the end portion of the outer cable without using the bracket of the background art or the like.